Russian fury and Baltic family
by FFabeonG
Summary: When meetings have pushed Russia just a little too far, his anger is unleashed on one of his Baltic housemates. But what revelations will this outburst- and the wreckage left behind- lead to?
1. Chapter 1: Russian Fury

_A/N:_ **Ok, straight up this story begins with crazy/deranged Russia, not to give too much away, but _please_ note 'BEGINS'. Sorry for the ooc moments, no hate, peeps, let's keep this awesome!**

Anyone coming across Ivan Braginsky that evening would have turned tail and fled for their lives. Even slamming open the front door (that cracked from the force), his dark aura was pulsing around him like a heartbeat and his eyes glittered with murderous fury. It really was unfair, the way he was treated sometimes by the other nations; like a monster who couldn't be trusted with the simplest of plans. Well, that annoying, capitalist, arrogant American had been truly infuriating that evening, and Russia certainly _felt_ monstrous. Thoughts of how to torture that American, how to hurt him, see him screaming for mercy, floated through Russia's mind as he wandered through the house, searching for…he wasn't sure what. The anger coursing through his veins was practically controlling him, and as Ivan got to the study, he found himself drawn to the desk, and to his favourite little pipe resting innocently there.  
In his hands, all Russia could see was how well blood spatters would suit it. But there was no-one around, it was well past midnight, and even Belarus wasn't around to pester him. Russia smiled; it was a smile to make the sun shiver and even the bravest person cower. He laid his pipe back down on the desk, gently, and considered which Baltic to wake up. Well, someone deserved to hear his rant, surely, and Russia was full to the brim with seething rage that just _begged_ to be released, so who would it be…?

"Little Latvia?" he wondered aloud. No, he had already been scolded today. The youngest Baltic had broken another plate and had been sobbing by the time Russia had released his hair. So then, Lithuania or Estonia? Deciding with that smile on Lithuania, he started up the stairs to the upper floor of his mansion, where the bedrooms were, already planning exactly how to vent his anger. Striding down the plush red-carpeted corridor, Russia stopped dead in his tracks as, out of no-where, a clear thought came into his mind.

"Estonia wears the same kind of glasses as that American." Just a simple observation, and suddenly his fury was bubbling again. He could practically _see_ the glint of those lenses as Alfred flung his head back laughing at the Russian, and he changed course, opening the second door quietly. It was dark, but it was so late that the moon was shining in through a crack in the curtains, and it provided just enough light for Russia to see where he was going, to the bed where the Estonian lay curled up, fast asleep and oblivious to what was to come. Russia loomed over him and contemplated. Those despised glasses were sitting on the bedside table, and he picked them up, tempted to smash them right there and then. But that would take the fun out, wouldn't it?  
Turning back, Russia acted quickly. He grabbed Estonia by the neck, clamping a hand over his mouth even as he did so and dragged him out of the bed, out of the room, down the stairs, and flung him to the ground in the study, slamming the door behind him.  
Eduard was now fully awake and cried out at this harsh treatment, but suddenly the pipe was back in Russia's hands and centimetres from his face.

"You will want to be quiet, da?" Russia's voice was soft, but Estonia was already trembling and nearly white with fear, because he knew what that tone of voice really meant. " _Da?_ " The Russian spoke more forcefully this time, tapping the Estonian's cheek with the pipe non-too-gently.

"D-da?" Eduard whispered, but this was apparently the wrong answer, as the blow from the pipe was from the sharper edge, and struck his cheek nearly hard enough to break skin. Wordlessly, Russia dropped his glasses in front of him, and acting purely on instinct, Estonia put them on. This was his second mistake. Russia was almost enveloped by his menacing aura, his eyes seemed alight with a purple fire, and the air around them seemed colder. Time stood still as the Russian wielded his faucet pipe.  
Then the atmosphere shattered as he brought it down on the Estonian, revelling in the cry of pain it produced. Putting his hardened boots to the test, he kicked the Baltic in the chest, hard, and the blood spatters coughed from his mouth only drove Russia further with his hits, punches, kicks and blows from the pipe. But as he gripped Eduard around the neck with just one hand and held him up in the air to survey his work, Russia found he still wasn't satisfied.

"Look at me." He snarled at the whimpering man. When Estonia still didn't open his eyes, Russia chucked him back down to the ground and stood on his arm, _hard._ The snap of bone could be heard even over Eduard's screams, and Russia felt a smile creep on to his mouth at that. How _right_ that sounded…  
"Look at me!" he ordered harshly. Slowly, Eduard forced his eyelids to open a crack, then wider as he realised that the Russian had pulled his favourite knife from his pocket, and said weapon was pressed against his face, just along his cheekbone where the rim of his glasses rested. Suddenly Russia's scary smile vanished in favour of renewed fury as he brutally snatched the glasses off his face, crushed them in his hands and pierced the Estonian's pale skin with the blade. "You shouldn't wear glasses like America does!" Russia crowed in a sing-song voice, again delighted by the scream from the Baltic below him. Whipping the knife away, he briefly studied the ruby-red liquid dripping from the sharp edge and mused out loud, "My my my…you have such pretty blood, Estonia."

A seemingly sweet smile. A terrifying aura. Seven horrible words.

"Let's see more of it, shall we?"

* * *

 _A/N: *le gasp* sorry for being so inactive and stuff, here's the apology! Ok, next chapter's up, hopefully there's some good times for these guys... ;)_

 _Anyhoo, drop a review, tell me what you think, share the pasta :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Baltic Family

_Bleepbleepble-  
_ Lithuania forced his eyes open as he hit the alarm on his bedside table, blinking at the early morning sun peeking through his flimsy curtains and looking around the room. The morning seemed strangely still, even for 5:30, but Toris shrugged it off and dragged himself out of bed, straightening his pyjamas and trying to smooth down his bedhead, even though that was a hopeless task this early. Glancing at the wardrobe, Lithuania knew he should get dressed, but he did have the task of waking his brothers before he did that. Estonia needed at least one cup of coffee before he could function properly and Latvia, well, like any youngster he hated getting out of bed early, country or not. Not bothering with slippers, Toris wandered out of his room and right next door. Opening the door and peeking in, he frowned instantly. Eduard was no-where in sight. Pushing the door wider, he padded in and went over to the bed, just in case the second Baltic was curled up in the blankets, but no, the bed was empty. His glasses were gone too, and Toris shrugged as his mind assumed that his younger brother must have woken up early and already be downstairs. Then he went into Latvia's room, and gently shook the young boy until the violet eyes peered blearily up at him.

"L-L-Lithuania?" Ravis stifled his yawn.

"Morning, Latvia." Toris grinned "I don't suppose heard Estonia get up?"

"No, why?"

"Oh. He wasn't in his room, but I guess he just woke up early." The Lithuanian shrugged.

"Why would he do that?" The little Baltic frowned "He was exhausted last night because he had been filing those papers for Mr. Russia."

"Then knowing him, we'll probably find him asleep at the desk." Toris grinned. "Come on, I'll put the kettle on and you make breakfast for us."

As usual on the way down the stairs, Latvia missed the odd step and nearly fell, but Lithuania caught him and the two entered the kitchen. Lithuania bustled about, now properly awake, while the still-sleepy Ravis looked through the cupboards for mugs.

"I can't find my mug…" he mumbled.

"Check the study? Or the sitting room." Lithuania suggested, and Latvia wandered off just as the kettle began to whistle and Toris took it off. He was just pouring the boiled water into his own mug when suddenly, a wail came from somewhere down the corridor, and Toris jumped, nearly spilling the water and quickly putting the kettle down. "Latvia?!" he called, realising that it was the youngest Baltic's voice. Ravis burst through the door in tears and flung himself at his older brother, clutching at his chest.

"T-Toris! It-It's…"

Toris was immediately worried "Ravis, what's the matter? What's happened?"

"It's Eduard!"

Lithuania followed the Latvian out the kitchen and towards the study, his heart already pounding. With shaking hands, Ravis pushed the heavy oak doors open.

Blood. The second Toris saw the dark red patch on the carpet, stains on blond hair, he ran and dropped to his knees at Estonia's side. His younger brother was slumped on his side, beaten and bruised horribly, and with one arm at an awkward angle. Eduard's breathing was shallow, and he didn't stir as Lithuania slowly and carefully turned him onto his back.

"šūdas." The Lithuanian muttered, taking in the extent of his brother's injuries.

"L-Lithuania? I-is he…" Ravis gulped against sobs.

"He'll be ok; I need you to get me a cloth from the kitchen, now!" Toris said the first bit automatically, and when the youngest had vanished, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Rubbing his eyes, the eldest Baltic first gently pressed around Estonia's shoulder blades, then having been reassured there were no broken bones there at least, he dared to lift Estonia up slightly and winced when he saw the wound on the side of his head, clearly where the blood pool was from. Resting the younger one against his lap, Lithuania inspected the rest of his injuries. Eduard's night shirt had been torn open, broken ribs were obvious from a single touch, and bruises were already formed too. There were also an awful amount of cuts, the worst being right on his face, and Toris worried how much blood he must have lost. There wasn't really much doubt who had done this, the injuries spoke for themselves.

Lithuania frowned. In all honesty, Mr. Russia had seemed fine the day before; he had been cheerful and talkative, and had even let Toris off for not dusting the fireplace before his meeting. But now here was the proof of his anger, still unconscious and badly wounded.

"Lithuania?"

Toris froze, and slowly looked up. Ivan was standing in the doorway, with a confused expression on his face.

"M-Mr. Russia…"

"What is…" Russia had strode over and stopped suddenly, looking down at Estonia. "Oh."

Lithuania swallowed, unsure what to expect, but he found himself clutching onto Eduard's shoulders more tightly as the Russian leaned over them, frowning. Toris became aware of Latvia standing in the doorway, holding the Baltic's first aid kit and looking as scared as he had ever been.

"You will fix him, da?" Lithuania's eyes snapped back to Ivan, who was still frowning at the injured blond.

"O-of course!" Toris stuttered. With a pleased nod at the reply, Russia crouched down and scooped Estonia up in his arms, and Toris jumped to his feet at once, wide-eyed at this. Suddenly, a weak moan came from the unconscious Estonian, and his older brother felt a wave of relief at the sign of life, even if it was one of pain. Looking up briefly, Toris noted Ravis looking near to tears and quickly motioned for him to go upstairs just as Russia turned towards the door.

"Come on, we shall take him to bed!" Ivan set off up the stairs with the eldest Baltic daring to walk alongside him. Lithuania felt so jumpy, conscious of every time Eduard's head lolled with no sign of waking properly, of the way his broken arm was being jolted with every step, of the blood staining his blond hair. It seemed like years before the Russian nudged the door of the second Baltic's bedroom open and gently laid him on the bed. Latvia was already there, and inched forward towards his older brother as Russia stepped back to allow Toris to take the first aid kit from the Latvian. There was a brief pause, then Ivan spoke again.

"Lithuania?"

"Y-yes?" Toris looked up, and was shocked when he saw the Russian's face. Was that…sadness in his eyes? Remorse? _Regret?_

"I…" More pause. "I…am…sorry. For this. I am sorry."

"What?!" Latvia had spoken without thinking again, and Toris nearly flinched, but Ivan just went on.

"I am sorry because…I was angry, but not at him." That was definitely something akin to sadness in his violet eyes. "I should not have hurt him for no reason." When he said that, it sounded like it was a lesson he had just learnt, that any punishment was only earned by a crime. Then Ivan shook himself, and his cheery smile was back on his face. "I will fix Estonia's glasses for him, da? Look after him!" with that, the Russian was gone, and the two Baltics just stared at each other in shock.

"Did that just happen?" Ravis asked, eyes wide and mouth agape. Lithuania was already cleaning Eduard's wounds carefully, but glanced up.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I really don't understand Mr. Russia sometimes."

"Me…neither…"

Toris jerked back, and Latvia practically jumped onto the bed in joy as slowly, Estonia blinked his eyes open and squinted weakly up at his brothers.

"Eduard!" Lithuania grinned widely, wanting so badly to hug him tightly but afraid of hurting him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just heard…the bit about not…understanding Russia." Estonia replied, his lips twitching towards a smile. Ravis had none of his eldest brother's aprehensions and didn't stop himself wrapping his arms around Eduard's torso.

"Latvia!" Toris hissed as the taller blond gasped in pain from it, but Estonia shook his head slightly.

"It's…ok, actually…" He brought his non-broken, but shaking arm up and loosely hugged Latvia back, and Lithuania couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"Oh let me in!" he smiled, and slipped one arm around Estonia's side, avoiding the broken arm, and the other arm around Latvia. The Baltic trio clung onto each other, as they had learnt to do in the toughest times, and Lithuania found his smile still on his face, despite the circumstances.

This, he thought, was what really made a family

* * *

 _A/N: Yes, that cheesy ending was necessary :3 Hope Russia was more in character here, and yes, I am a sucker for Baltic-family-feels. Can you tell?_

 _Anyhoo, drop a review, tell me what you think, and shaaaaaaare the pasta! (just kidding. You eat that pasta all by yourself)_


End file.
